Unholy Uchiha
by EricDaSuperSaiyan
Summary: Shisui of the Body Flicker, Itachi the Gentle Shadow, two prodigys of the Uchiha. In fact, they are the only surviving Uchiha left, but there whole world changes when they meet a teenage girl named Rias. (ShisuixAkeno) (IsseixHarem)
1. Downfall

**The**** Downfall**

A boy around his teenage years jumped through the forest, trying to escape from the enemies chasing him. He had short unkept hair, a standard Uchiha attire, which was a dark high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back. He had dark pants resembling sweats to allow him to move freely, a harness strapped onto his back over both his shoulders, keeping a tanto in it. _  
_

Panting, he turned around, performing a series of hand signs. "Katon! Goukyakou no Jutsu!" The boy soon released a large fireball from his mouth, blinding the enemy. Shisui quickly disappeared into the shadow, using his famed Body Flicker Jutsu.

_Damn it.. I have no energy left... _Shisui though, panting, he was under a boulder which was covering his body. He sat back on it, allowing his newly acquired eyes to return to it's black iris. _Good thing Itachi is safe... _He smiled, closing his eyes, the agony coming from his cuts and bruises began to simmer down. Smiling, he went into a slumber.

Shisui woke up, he returned to his Sharingan form, looking around. "Alright, no one is here..." Shisui, used his Body Flicker to return to the village.

"No..." Shisui fell down to his knees. What stood before him was the flames rousing over the destroyed Uchiha village. "What happened..." Shisui had tears in his eyes. He looked for his house, which was burning as well. "Otoo-san! Okaa-san!" Shisui cried out, hoping for a response. He heard a faint moan. Quickly, he ran up the stairs, seeing a man and woman under a burning log of wood. The woman was barely conscious, breathing hard. "Okaa-san! What happened!?" Shisui called out to his mother, who slowly opened her eyes, realizing her son was right in front of her. "Shisui... my son..." She smiled at her son, who was trying with all of his might to remove the log. It was inevitable. "Shisui... get out of here before they find you..." She pleaded her for son to get away from the mysterious attackers. "No! I have to get you out of here!" Shisui yelled out, trying his best to remove it. "It's over Shisui... Kagami is still unconscious."

Before he could say anything, another log of burning wood fell down right next to him. "Go..." His mother moaned, losing her consciousness once again. Shisui, who had tears pouring from his eyes, couldn't bare it. Shisui took a kunai from his hip pouch. "I won't let you suffer a painful death... I love you." Shisui choked out, striking his parents down with his own hands.

Watching the house burn down, Shisui's heart ached nonstop. "This isn't fair..." Shisui's eyes dripped blood, reopening them, his eyes became a pintwheel style of a Sharingan. "So, there is a survivor left..." He heard a voice behind him. A man dressed in dark clothing smiling. "You.. your the one who did this!?" Shisui roared, revealing his eyes. "Indeed kid, but I'm not the only one." He pointed his finger behind him, revealing ten more people. Feathery wings sprouted out of their backs. _Fallen_ _Angels... _

"I... I will kill them all."

Screams of agony were heard from the dying Fallen, black flames engulfing them. Shisui, staring at the suffering didn't move an inch. Blood trickling down his left eye. "The Mangekyo Sharingan, quite a powerful thing isn't it?" Another voice came above Shisui. But nothing was there. _I need to find Itachi. __  
_

**A Few Hours Later, Gremory Residence**

"The Uchiha have been eliminated!?" A man with a staff spit out his coffee. "What is it Agrippa-sama?" A red haired girl around her teenage years asked. "I have to check something out Rias-chan, stay here." The man ordered Rias, who whined. "Why! I want to see what a Devil does for duty!" Rias pouted. The man, known as Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa sighed. The little girl wasn't the type to give up easily. "Fine, but you must stay back at all times." Cornelius warned Rias, who nodded excitedly.

**Forests, 7:15PM**

Shisui kept on jumping through the branches, glancing madly around. Suddenly, he felt a large amount of energy back at the village. He used his Body Flick to return, the village was reduced to ashes, Shisui stared it. He heard a shout, a very familiar one. "GIVE BACK SASUKE!" Itachi's faint voice was heard. _Itachi! _Shisui rushed towards there, hoping he could catch him in time.

"Itachi!" Shisui called to Itachi, who was running towards something, he could barely make it out. Shisui body flicked in front of the mysterious person. Shisui gasped, it was a woman with purple hair, pale skin, she had no iris. "What are you.." Shisui jumped up, the handsigns [Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger] "KATON! RYUKA NO JUTSU!" Shisuki's body was covered in a sphere of flames, he breathed a thin stream of flames towad the woman, who covered herself in a purple shield, reflecting the devastating flames toward Shisui, before he was blinded, he saw Sasuke in her arms.

Itachi kept on chasing, along with Shisui beside him. "Who is she?" Shisui asked, Itachi keeping a grim face. "Morgana." He muttered, Shisui widened his eyes. "No, she can't be."

"I am." The two heard a voice in their heads, the two were stunned immediately. "Thank you for the fun chase, but I have business to take care of." Morgana smirked, her neck bulged, extending towards the two, unable to move, they were rendered useless.

**BIK! **Her teeth clinging to Shisui's neck, then she moved onto Itachi. Shisui could feel himself getting weaker, along with Itachi. "That little..." His sentence was cut, as Shisui fell down. "Shisui, no..." Itachi fell down as well.

As if it was fate, a red circle appeared from the ground. Coming out was a little girl with red hair along with a grown up man. "I see, these must be the the survivors of the Uchiha clan, it's obvious because of the symbol on their backs, but the ones who did this to them are long gone.."

"Shi-kun?" Another girl behind Cornelius gasped, looking at Shisui. "You know him Akeno?" Rias asked the girl who nodded. "From a long time ago..." Akeno's face formed a big smile. "Well, Rias-chan and Akeno-chan, what do you think we should do with the two?" Cornelius asked the two, who looked at each other with a nod. "Keep!" The two raised their hands, Cornelius chuckled. "Alright, let's return." He took one last look at the former village. _The Uchiha's legacy will continue, but not as the most powerful clan of the Church, but as these two will become the most powerful Devils of all. _

"What a turn of events." He chuckled again.

**Gremory Residence**

Shisui and Itachi woke up at the same time. "SHISUI/ITACHI!" They yelled at each other simultaneously. The door opened, a teenage girl with long black hair, violet eyes wearing a black shirt complimented with blue jeans appeared. Shisui stared at her. "Oh, hey Akeno-chan, what are you doing here?" Shisui was about to say before he tackled by her, causing himself to fall back onto the bed. "A-Akeno-chan!?" Shisui stuttered, rose red covering his cheeks. "Shi-kun!" Akeno purred, tightening her grip around him. "Um, Itachi, mind helping me?" Shisui said to Itachi, who was trying not to laugh. "KISAMA!" Shisui yelled at Itachi, soon sighing. "So, what are you doing here?" Shisui asked her, she looked up smiling. "It's kind of a long story." She kept on giggling towards the young Uchiha.

"Akeno-chan! It's time for lunch!" A beautiful woman with long brown hair walked in the room, realizing that the two Uchiha along with Akeno were awake in bed. "Ara, it seems you two boys are awake now, care for lunch?" She smiled at the two, Shisui smiled. Itachi who had his stomach growling blushed.

"CHEW ATTACK!" Shisui yelled out, and began to devour his, very large portion of food. Rias ate quietly, still amused at the two. Akeno kept on staring at the two Uchiha hungrily eating. The mother giggled, her hand on her cheek. A man with a appearance similar to Rias, adding a goatee and more male facial features, stared in awe, shaking out of it, he laughed heartily. "You remind me of me when I was young, excuse us, but we haven't got to introduced ourselves yet. My name is Lord Gremory."

The mother then spoke. "I am Venelana Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you two."

"My name is Rias Gremory! Heir of the Gremory Family!" She said proudly. "Now now dear, that's only if Sirzechs wins against Ajuka-kun." Venelana informed her youngest child. "What do you mean 'if'? Of course he is going to win!" Rias folded her arms, obviously very supportive of her brother or otherwise.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, it's nice to meet you." Akeno smiled at the two.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, thank you for your hospitality." Itachi bowed towards them.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui! Also known as Shunshin no Shisui!" Shisui proudly said, Itachi facepalmed. "Only you call yourself that."

"I see, Shisui of the Bodyflicker, I've heard of your talent in the Uchiha clan, and Itachi, your also known very well, the Onkou Shinobi. Shisui for his great speed and mastery of the Fire Release, and Itachi for his deceiving look and loyalty to his friends." Lord Gremory smiled at the two prodigies.

"HA! I SOUND COOLER!" Shisui mocked Itachi, who was fighting back. Lord Gremory seemed amused, while the others kept laughing. "But back to the subject, how did you find us?" Itachi asked Lord Gremory. "Oh, my bishop Heinrich along with my daughter Rias found you in the Uchiha Ruins, it's been said you two are the only survivors, I'm sorry for your loss." Shisui and Itachi closed their eyes.

"It's alright, for the Uchiha sake, I will revenge them." Shisui and Itachi opened their eyes, revealing their Mangekyo Sharingans. Shisui's was a pintwheel shaped one. Itachi's was what resembled a curved shuriken. Venelana and Rias jumped in fright. "Incredible, the Mangekyo Sharingans at such a young age..." Lord Gremory whispered, Akeno was confused. "What's a Sharingan?" Rias asked.

"The Sharingan, is a very exclusive Kekkei Genkai, reserved for only the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan has three stages before it evolves, Itachi, Shisui, show them if you will." Lord Gremory said to the two, who nodded. Their eyes returned to the base Sharingan, cycling back which revealed red pupils, a black dot in the center along with three tomoe surrounding it. "These two have matured Sharingans. You unlock it by having a strong motivation towards something, such as hate or love. You start with one tomoe, which allows you to see what they are going to do next, such as movements. The second tomoe, granting you the power to copy any of the enemies techniques, as long as you are able to do them physically. Lastly, the final tomoe, lets you copy an opponents as long you meet the requirements." Lord Gremory's explanation must've been effective, since the two girls didn't seem confused anymore.

"Finally, the Mangekyo Sharingan, it is the strongest of all Sharingans, once you go through the mental trauma of losing someone important to you, it awakes." Lord Gremory added, stroking his goatee. "It will give you enhanced abilities, along with the passive abilities also being exponentially raised. Including forbidden techniques among the Uchiha."

**Guest Room, 10:20PM**

"Okay, I'm not holding back anymore to you guys. I am a Devil, so is Akeno, and my family." Rias blurted out, folding her arms, laying against the wall. Shisui and Itachi saw the wings spread out from her back, so did Akenos, they jumped back. "Relax, you are too." Rias grinned, Shisui felt something stretch out from his back. He looked and saw two bat-like wings, he felt a pain on his neck. "Gah!" Shisui grunted, grabbing his neck. "Shisui!" Itachi began towards his friend, but he too felt the pain. "Shisui! Show me the wound!" Akeno urged Shisui, Rias did the same to Itachi. On their necks, were three tomoes.

"It can't be.. the Cursed Seal of Morgana..."

**The ****Next**** Day**

"Damn, so you saved us from death by reviving us as Devils?" Shisui asked Rias, who nodded. "Pretty much, now I'm your master." Shisui felt his sweat drop. "So I'm a slave now.. aren't I..?" Rias giggled. "Don't worry, the Gremory Clan is known for it's generosity and kindness to it's servants."

Sighing, Shisui looked at Itachi, who seemed calm. "What's wrong? Is there something that's bothering you?" Rias tilted her head, Itachi shook his head. "It's Sasuke isn't it?" Itachi's friend said, he nodded. "Hm? Who's Sasuke?" Akeno said innocently. "Itachi's little brother, we saw him get taken away from Morgana, the Fallen Sister of Kayle, the Seraph."

"But why, why would she take Sasuke?" Itachi said. "Doesn't matter, we've got our Sharingans, we can beat her!" Shisui tried to persuade him, but he waved it off. "She is far stronger then us, some even say she's stronger then Kokabiel, her husband."

"Oh, by the way, you two should get ready for school." Rias winked at the two, who were shocked. "DEVILS GO TO SCHOOL!?" Shisui yelled out. "Yup!" Rias walked out with Akeno by her side. The two looked at each other. "You've got to be kidding..."

* * *

Done! So I'm going to release the next chapter during the weekend, it will be about how Itachi and Shisui unlocked their Sharingans, and what happened between Shisui and Akeno.

Shisui: 13 (Birthday: November 19)

Akeno: 12 (Birthday: April 25)

Rias: 12 (Birthday: February 13th)

Itachi: 13 (Birthday: September 29th)

**Character Profile: Shisui**

Height: 5'4 (I'm a Murican so excuse me :P)

Weight: 96 LB

Affiliations: Uchiha Clan, House of Gremory

Nature Release: Fire Release, Lightning Release, Blaze Release (Amateratsu)

Weapon: Tanto (Small Japanese Traditional Sword)

Personality: He is very Pacifistic, usually relying on peaceful methods, however, he is not afraid to strike down his enemy if he needs to. He is extremely devoted to the Uchiha Clan, later on he will be even more devoted to the Gremory Family, his goal is to avenge the Uchiha Clan by defeating whoever purged his kin.

How Powerful is He? Right now, he's pretty powerful for his age, probably as powerful as a Archbishop.

Other: His Cursed Seal is at Level Two, just because I can't find any kind of plot for it to sprout from Level One. But he can only control it for certain amounts of time, almost like a Balance Breaker.

**Character Profile: Itachi Uchiha**

Height: 5'4

Weight: 93 LB

Affiliations: Uchiha Clan, House of Gremory

Nature Release: Fire Release, Water Release, Blaze Release

Weapon: Kunai or Melee

Personality: He is very calm, being gentle at the same time. He will also be very motivated to become stronger so he can one day save Sasuke. He is also very loyal to the Uchiha Clan, and just like Shisui, will become much more dedicated to his current family.

How Powerful is He? Although he isn't as fast as Shisui, he has a bigger arsenal in terms of his techniques, he also makes up for it with his spectacular tactical prowess. He is around the same strength as Shisui, but not stronger.

Other: Cursed Seal Level Two, limited time on it.

**Character Profile: Rias Gremory**

Height: 5'3

Weight: 86 LB (128 when she becomes "DEVELOPED")

Affiliations: House of Gremory

Nature Release: Powers of Devastation, which in the anime/manga is a black hellfire with a red hue, who basically incinerates anything that it touches.

Weapon: Well, as Presea would say. Devastation!

Personality: Very kind, caring and soft to her servants, she tends not to raise her voice any higher then it should even when she is serious. Becomes a bigass tsundere around the man she likes, which, will not be the Uchiha blood brothers. Enjoys teasing.

How Powerful is She? Is she at the same level at Shisui? Yep, to keep the distance between Shisui and his kin, he won't be that far ahead, like a Vali/Issei type, no. More of a Kiba/Issei type, which, both will be in. Her Powers of Devestation and Magical Prowess make up for her lack of close quarters. Expert Tactician and has great memory as well.

**Character Profile: Akeno Himejima**

Height: 5'3

Weight: 82 (121 LB when she is "DEVELOPED")

Affiliations: Fallen Angel, House of Gremory

Nature Release: Holy Lightning, Holy Light

Weapon: Well, Holy Lightning.

Personality: Gentle, caring and elegant at first, but loves teasing Shisui whether or not they are in private or in public. Once in a while throws away her mask of a nee-sama and acts like a girl her age when it comes to love. Like her fangirlism about the love story of Sirzechs and Grayfia. VERY, VERY, VERYY SADISTIC. Shows no mercy in battle and has a tint of masochism which was inherited from her father, Baraqiel.

How Powerful is She? Around the same as Rias, as they had a stalemate over Issei in Volume 4 or HSDXD New Episode 7 over Issei, just like Rias, she lacks prowess in CQB, but oh boy. She is a monster when it comes to her magical powers, surpassing even Shisui and Itachi's Master of the Fire Release.

Plotline

First few chapters, the group will be on missions such as protecting a convoy or defending a village, so don't expect a major timeskip JUST yet.

Dictionary for Japanese Romaji

Nani: What

Kisama: Bastard

Goukyakou: Great Fireball

Ryuka: Dragon Flame

Feedback & Reviews are appreciated! There's an irrelevant piece of information further below, but if your curiosity takes over, it might be important. (Hint: Do it.)

Shisui has a Sacred Gear, which will be pretty obvious what it is.


	2. Friendly Encounter

**Chapter 2: A Friendly Encounter**

"Oi! Itachi!" A small(er) Shisui called out to Itachi, his best friend. "Oh, Shisui, what are you doing?" Itachi asked calmly. "I'm going to the lake for fishing with otoo-san, you wanna come along?" Shisui asked his friend with excitement, who sighed. Itachi stood up from the porch he was just sitting on.

"Nii-san!" Shisui heard a little boy running to Itachi. "Oh! Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Shisui greeted the cute kouhai, who almost tripped. "Hi Shisui-niisama!" Sasuke greeted his senpai, who grinned, patting him on the head. "Sasuke, why are you here?" Itachi bent down to reach Sasuke's height. Hesitantly, he blurted out. "I want to go fishing as well!" Sealing his hand closed with both hands, realizing he said too much. "But I wasn't even going to go fi-" 'Oh Sasuke, of course we'll let you. Itachi loves his little brother! _Right?_' Shisui gave a evil smile towards Itachi, who seemed blue. He sighed. "Alright."

"Boy! This is fun!" Sasuke chirped happily between Shisui and Itachi, who were both concentrated on the task at hand. Sasuke heard a manly laugh. "These two are meant to be rivals, look at them!" A man who resembled a stark resemblance to Shisui, his name was Kagami Uchiha. Sasuke studied the two hard. _I'm going to get more fish then Itachi! _Shisui smiled, a spirit filled with fiery resolve. _I bet Shisui is trying to beat me... _Itachi correctly guessed.

A tingle rang through Shisui's spine. He looked behind, but he didn't see anything. _It's nothing. _Shisui returned to his activity, feeling the sensation again. Shisui was getting anxious, shifting his feet. "Otoo-san, can I go check something out?" Shisui asked his father, who seemed confused. "Sure. But why?" He sighed, Shisui was already long gone. "That kid has too much energy."

**Present Time, 9:30**

Shisui and Itachi jumped back from the large monster that resembled a spider. "Shisui, use your Kusanagi, we can't beat a Unholy creature of that level, not even your tanto can..." Itachi ordered his friend, who nodded. "Amaterasu, Susano'o, Yamato Takeru, hear my pleas, bring me the power of Kirin! KUSANAGI!" Shisui formed a sword right in front of everybody, who gasped. "How do you possess the Kusanagi!?" Rias yelled out in shock.

**Plains, 1:40PM**

Shisui jumped through the fields of wheat, going to where he felt a strange energy. _(Holy Lightning...) _Shisui heard in his mind, he looked around, seeing nothing but yellow crops everywhere. "Sheesh, it's like I have someone inside of me right now." Shisui joked, continuing to his destination. Finally, he reached a cliff, where the tingling stopped. Right before him, was a large rock hanging off the cliff. But that's not it, a sword was stuck into it. "A !" Shisui smiled, he tried to take it out, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on! Stupid thing!" Continuing his attempts to pull it out, a certain someone was watching him. "A member of the Uchiha.. maybe he will be able to control the power of Kirin..."

Shisui fell down on his butt, gasping for air. "That sword sure must be special..." He chuckled. "It is, it's called the Kusanagi." A man behind him said, smiling at the young boy. "Who are you?" Shisui asked the mysterious wanderer. "My name is Yasuo, the wielder of the Tenoui." The man walked to the rock, taking out his sword, which made the air breeze around him. "The Sword of Kusanagi, once wielded by Amaterasu, become free!" Yasuo struck his sword into the ground, causing a huge torrent of wind to come up from the ground below the rock, it flew out, landing in a lake barely visible. The Kusanagi was floating in air, right in front of Shisui.

"Uh, Yasuo-sama, I felt a strange energy coming from this, why?" Shisui asked the man, who smirked. "I see, it must have been calling you kid, it has chosen you to be it's owner, but be careful. It has a legendary dragon inside of it, known as Kirin, the Maker of Lightning." Shisui gasped at the sword, he could've sworn he saw a spark of electricity arc around it. He cautiously touched it, he felt a jolt of energy go throughout his whole body.

He opened his eyes, he was in a void with bright blue lightning, but the most distinguishing thing about the place was that he saw a large wall, the Uchiha symbol in the center. He looked up and saw grey clouds pouring down on him.

"Welcome to my domain little one, I am Kirin, the Maker of Lightning, the one who resides in the Kusanagi." Kirin came out from the clouds, a large blue Dragon made of electricity with red eyes looked at Shisui, who was more afraid than he ever was. "Do not fear young Uchiha, I promise I will not hurt you. You will be the Avenger of the Uchiha, you are not ready yet to use my full power, but I will give you a small portion, you will now wield the power of my lightning, Demonic/Absolute Lightning, this is my farewell partner, we will meet again when you are older." Kirin smiled, he returned to the clouds.

Shisui regained consciousness, he saw Yasuo looking at him. "I'm guessing you met Kirin." He smirked, Shisui asked how did he know. "Oh, your iris was gone."

"Oh." Shisui muttered, he remembered what Kirin said to him, he raised his hand, he imagined lightning, and soon enough, a burst of electricity crackled around his hand. But it wasn't any type of lightning, it was emanating black and white lightning. "I see, so that's Demonic Lightning, stronger then the lightning of Zeus it's been said, good job. What's your name by the way?"

"Uchiha Shisui." He replied innocently. "Ah, alright Shisui, we'll meet again one day." Yasuo smiled at Shisui. A leaf blinded his sight, but he was gone before Shisui knew it. "Where'd he go?" Shisui looked around confused.

"Shisui!" Itachi behind him called out, Shisui panicking, grabbed the sheath of Kusanagi and without thinking put it in his pants.

_(*Sigh* This kid sure is unique.) _Kirin said in his realm.

"Hey, what's that?" Itachi pointed towards his the bump coming out of his pants. "Oh, I don't know! Hehe..." Shisui trying to hide it. "Your keeping something from me aren't you.." Shisui was about to say something before he heard a scream. "What was that?" Shisui and Itachi said at the same time. "Let's check it out."

**Himejima Territory, 2:30PM**

Small footsteps were heard, a little girl with fairly long hair panting alongside the hallway, her black kimono ripped and tattered. _Okaa-san, help me.. _The girl known as Himejima Akeno opened the door that revealed the bright sun, she ran out, seeing a deadend. She turned around, seeing a man dressed in dark clothes slowly walking towards her. She was panting hard, praying that someone save her. "My little Akeno, please forgive me, but you must be destroyed for your tainted blood." The man said, regret in his eyes, but he continued on. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed out, she stayed still for a few seconds, feeling nothing, she looked up again.

"Are you alright?" She saw a boy with a concerned look on his face. Sniffing, she asked who he was. "I'm Uchiha Shisui, and this is my friend It- EHH!? Where'd he go!?" Shisui looked around. Akeno seeing this laughed really hard, something she had not done for so long. Shisui blushed, realizing how cute she was. _Kawaii... _

Suddenly, he felt a dark energy coming from behind him. Itachi who just arrived on the scene did too, Shisui felt it behind Itachi, and vice versa. "SHISUI/ITACHI!"

Blood sprouted onto the ground. "How did you see... through our cloak...?" A man in dark clothes like the one before choked out. Akeno in shock noticed the red eyes in Shisui's and Itachi's. But the really shocking thing was that Shisui and Itachi switched locations, they protected each other, awakening their Sharingan. The two fell down, their stomachs pierced from the kunai. One tomoe surrounding the pupil, a red iris. Itachi and Shisui both yelled in unison. "The Sharingan!" To each other. "Wait, I have it too?" They continued.

"Awesome! Otoo-san is going to be so proud!" Shisui smiled, making Akeno a little mad, but at her own father. "Um, I'm lost, could you help me back to town?" Akeno asked Shisui, who smiled. "No problem! I'm your man for the job!" Shisui pointed at himself, making her blush.

"W-Woah!" Akeno yelped, Shisui under her legs, then picking her up on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" Shisui looked at Akeno, who's blush got even redder. "Don't peek!" Akeno slapped Shisui's head. "Ow! Okay okay, I won't peek." Shisui said, a tint of red on his cheeks. "Itachi, go back home, I'll let you be the second youngest Uchiha ever to obtain the Sharingan! Before me of course." Shisui smirked, Itachi with a unamused expression. "What do you mean first, it's obvious I was the first one to get it."

A few minutes later. "Whatever! I have to take care of her for now, see you later." Shisui jumped over the large fence, making Akeno scream a little. "Relax, what's your name?" Shisui asked Akeno, who introduced herself. "Himejima Akeno, please take well care of me now." Akeno put her face into his shoulder, making him excited. "Uh.. well, no problem, my name is Uchiha Shisui, but you can call me Shi for now." Shisui smiled at her, the innocent little girl nodded.

"Shi-kun, why do you have a sword with you right now?" Akeno brang up the sudden topic, Shisui who was walking up a steep mountain stopped right in his tracks. "Um, you know, uh, I found it." Shisui partially telling the truth. "Oh, okay!" Akeno began humming. _Why is she so happy? _Shisui thought. _I feel so safe with him... _Akeno smiled._  
_

"Hey, Shi-kun, can I ask you something?" Akeno said to Shisui, who replied with a 'Mmm?', "Are we going to meet each other again?" Akeno said sadly, bring that out of no where, Shisui thought about it. "Yeah, definitely. And just like last time, I'll protect you if your ever in trouble." Shisui said genuinely, he wanted to protect her. Realizing what he just mean't. "UH WELL, I mean, that's what friends do! Hahahaha..." Shisui said with a fake smile. The girl feeling even happier tightened her grip onto Shisui.

"Thank you." Akeno whispered next to Shisui's ear.

**Back to the Present**

Shisui pulled out the sacred katana, it's appearance was very unique. The sheath itself was jet black scabbard. There was an indent in the middle of the scabbard, a matching hilt also. The blade itself was made of jet black material, ancient blue writing covering it. (It's like Kiba's Sub Balance Breaker, Holy-Demonic Sword) It glowed brightly, the writing had the phrase. "Follow the light, but keep a keen eye."

"I'll tell you about it later, right now we have a mission to deal with right now." Shisui most likely practiced with the Kusanagi, since he was able to wield the Kusanagi pretty easily. "The Kusanagi, is made of pure meteorite, it can even pierce the Heavens." Shisui pointed the deadly weapon towards the monster, who had the nerve to taunt him. A vein showing on Shisui's forehead. "Alright big boy, you've done it now." Shisui threw the Kusanagi towards the Stray Devil at a blinding speed. He disappeared, and then reappeared in front of the blade catching it into a reverse grip form, the sword immediately emanated a large amount of lightning. He aimed it towards the stray with great precision and speed. Hey, he wasn't called the Bodyflicker for no reason.

**BOOM!** A large amount of smoke came out of the other side of the monster. The smoke cleared, the echos as well. "I hear.. birds?" Akeno tilted her head in confusion. She was right, it was as if thousands of birds were chirping at the same time. "Chidori, Shisui's signature technique." Itachi murmured, staring at the dead monster, a huge hole in it's chest. Shisui's sword was covered in blue lightning. "Well, he asked for it." Shisui scratched his head.

"Chidori, known as One Thousand Birds is a lightning made of the first clouds ever made from the Legendary Dragon Kirin, the Maker of Lightning, or known as the Ruler of the Clouds. Shisui can manipulate it's power however he wants. He can make two versions of it, the Demonic and Absolute, it's said that it can even pierce the Heavens itself. Even better, it can even outmatch the Thunderbolt. (Zeus's Lightning Bolt)"

Shisui's Chidori slowly turned into black and white lightning. The chirping was replaced with a flapping sound. "Shisui has yet to master Kirin, these are only his basic abilities." Itachi added.

_It's that sword from before... _Akeno remembering the sword Shisui had when he first met her. "Hey, let's go back." Shisui patted her on the head, she snapped out of it. Shisui was smiling at her, Rias behind Shisui seemed irritated. "Shisui, I think you should tell me why you have the Kusanagi..." Rias said with a pissed off expression. He seemed afraid. "Okay okay..." Shisui sighed.

After explaining the whole story to Rias and Akeno, they seemed to be in thought. "Yasuo... isn't that the famous Samurai of the Ionian Dynasty?" Rias said, her hand on her chin. Shisui scratched his head, seeming lost. "Well, he said something about wielding the Thunderfury." Shisui explained to Rias, who widened her eyes. "No, that can't be. That sword was said to be a forbidden weapon, it was lost eon's ago..."

"Your right, but it has chosen me." A man appeared right before them. He had a bushy ponytail, wearing ancient Ionian armor from a long time ago, he drew his sword, revealing a chokuto having the same appearance as the Kusanagi, but it was silver, the writing on it was neon yellow. "Follow the wind, but watch your back?" Akeno read the Japanese.

Shisui dispersed his Chidori, putting it back into it's sheath. "What are you doing here Yasuo-sama?" Shisui asked the man, who grinned. "What's up Shisui, just checking up on you." Rias looked at Shisui. "You know him?"

"These two are bound by fate to be rivals, it is their destiny." Itachi said. The two girls gasped. "You can say that again, but if we're going to fight to the death, I'd prefer Shisui to master his Sacred Gear, just like I have mastered my own." Yasuo pointing at Shisui, who seemed calm. "Naga resides in my Tenoui, the Annihilator of Wind." Yasuo swung his sword towards the corpse of the stray, not even making contact, it was cut in half.

"Oi! We have business to take care of right now!" A man with yellow Ancient Chinese armor yelled at Yasuo, who got irritated. "Shut up Yi! I'm still pissed at you for taking my drinks away!" Yasuo countered. "That's Master Yi to you!" The two in a stalemate. Shisui's eye twitched at the scene. "Shisui, Yi, we have a mission, so let us finish it." Another samurai resembling man appeared in a purple cylinder, he had resembled what a Kamakura-era warlord had worn.

_These guys, there no joke... _Shisui gripped his Kusanagi tighter. "Oh, you must Shisui, nice to meet you, I'm Master Yi, the Wuju Master." Yi started showing off his swordsmanship, which didn't impress Shisui at all. "I'm Shen, the Eye of Twilight." Shen bowed to Shisui. "I am the Guardian of Yasuo-sama, I suppose you haven't met yours yet, I'm sure he'll show up later."

"Well, cya, Raikiri." Yasuo smiled at the boy, who flinched at the name. _Lightning Cutter?_

* * *

_Done! _Chapter 3 will be out on Sunday-Tuesday, since I have to work on my other fanfiction, so just stay put! New character profiles~

**Character Profile: Yasuo, the Wanderer of the Wind**

Height: 5'10

Weight: 130 LB

Affiliations: Unknown

Nature Release: Wind Release

Weapon: Tenoui

Personality: Very laid-back, tends to get drunk alot but cares much for his comrades. Usually seen as ruthless in combat, normally due to his samurai nature.

How Strong is He?: Compared to Shisui, he's like a computer to a phone, mainly because he is much more experienced with his Sacred Gear.

**Character Profile: Shen, the Eye of the Twilight**

Height: 6'6

Weight: 230 LB

Affiliations: Unknown

Nature Release: Ki Release

Weapon: Dual Ninjatos/Ninjaken

Personality: Very protective of his master, does not like informality, often scolding his master for slacking off.

How Strong is He?: Pretty strong, he's a samurai so he is supposed to be, he uses his superior strength and defensive prowess to win battles, often serving as the distraction, nonetheless, he is very skilled in wielding the duel swords, outmatching even the best of swordsman.

**Character Profile: Master Yi, the Wuju Master**

Height: 5'8

Weight: 140 LB

Affiliations: Unknown

Nature Release: Senjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu

Personality: Cocky, confident, but just like Yasuo, he cares for his team mates, in one sequence, he pushed Yasuo out of the way when he was just a kid to take a sword to the stomach, deepening their relationship.

How Strong is He?: He's extremely nimble, his finesse with the sword is unmatched, he can also heal himself after getting injured, he matches Kiba in terms of swordsmanship.


	3. Even a Devil has to go to School

**Chapter 3: Even Devils have to go to School**

"So let me get this straight, there was some huge war that almost got the big three races extinct, so we have to rely on humans to reproduce?" Shisui repeated.

"Precisely."

"Alright, and I have to do duties like handing out flyers and making a Compact?" Shisui then asked.

Giggling, the crimson haired beauty said. "Pretty much, but it's a Contract, not a compact silly." Rias corrected Shisui, who scratched his head.

"So, when do I start?" Shisui replied. "Right after school, we need to get you introduced in the principals office in our middle school." Shisui sighed. "But that must mean I have to wear a uniform..."

"Rias-sama, I would like to keep wearing my attire, it must show my loyalty to the Uchiha clan, even if it has been purged." Itachi told Rias, who smiled. "Fine, I guess we have to persuade the principal."

The Middle School (Because I don't know any Japanese Middle School, except for the one in Kuroko no Basket but THAT'S ANOTHER STORY.)

"I see, you must wear that shirt or you will catch a unknown disease, I understand." The principal nodded in agreement, a funny look in his eyes. "Thank you very much Kouchou." Rias bowed, the two Uchiha did so too. The whole walk to the school was filled with envious comments from the boys and lewd looks from the girls, which was disturbing to Shisui. _So much for age... _

"Rias-sama, I don't know how but you convinced him with such a ridiculous excuse." Itachi to Rias, who smiled. "Your right, but Devils can use their magic for almost anything, I was able to convince him easily."

"Oooh, no wonder I saw your eyes glowing red when you were talking to him." Shisui recalled back to when he saw his leader's eye emanate a red aura. "Mhm, oh, there's our class!" Rias pointed to 8-C, the three walked through the door. Shisui jumped back in shock, about thirty pairs of eyes turned their attention to them.

"You must be Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, please, take a seat!" The woman in the front welcomed the two who bowed.

"There both hot!"

"Bastards, there with Rias..."

Shisui heard the various insults and compliments, or both being thrown at him and his friends, but continued on walking with Itachi through the classroom. "Hey Itachi, do you know where Akeno-chan is?" Shisui whispered to Itachi, who looked at him confused. "She's right next to you." Shisui slowly turned around and saw Akeno quietly writing her notes down. "WHOA!" Shisui blurted out.

"Shisui-kun, why don't you come up and explain to the whole class about the Ionian Era?" The teacher kindly asked Shisui, who groaned.

**Cafeteria, 12:00PM**

"This is by far the worst food I've ever had..." Shisui said after spitting it out. "You'll get used to it faster then you'll realized. Shi-kun." Akeno said quietly, eating gracefully. "When did you get so silent..." Shisui muttered, a piece of rice was flicked to him, landing on his cheek. "HAHA!" Rias rolled onto the floor laughing, pointing at Shisui. _What's so funny... _Wiping it off, Shisui heard a large roar. "Food fight, what's a food fight?" Shisui asked in the middle of a warzone, a large amount of soup was headed towards his way. Effortlessly, he stepped aside, soaking Itachi, who was just about to finish him meal.

"OH MY GOD! AHAHA! YOU LOOK GREAT!" Shisui felt a pain equivalent to a needle being stuck in his forehead. "Ow!" Shisui grabbed his forehead. In the midst of chaos, Akeno whispered something into Shisui's ear. "Oh, I get a headache whenever I say something related to God? OW!" Shisui felt the pain again.

**Gremory Residence, 3:30PM**

"Alright, Shisui, Itachi. I have told you of us Devils, I'd like you to tell us more about the Uchiha Clan." Shisui and Itachi widened their eyes at the statement.

"Um, I really don't want to say anything about my clan, maybe later." Shisui said with a grim expression.

"Me too, I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it right now, especially when I have been focused on other unnecessary things, it is disgraceful." Itachi left the room as well, returning to their rooms.

Shisui sat on his bed in silence, remembering the blood he spilled, his own peoples. "No, I won't just stand by and enjoy being with friends, no. I have to revenge them, they even have Sasuke." Shisui's curse began to expand as his tears crawled down his face. "I will get stronger..." Akeno looking through a small crack in the door.

Itachi slammed the ground again, wet spots on the floor. "_Nii-san! __When are we going to train?" Sasuke excitedly ran up to his older sibling, who smiled. Poke. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with his index and middle finger. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe later." _

_"You always say that! I'm going to be stronger then you one day! But if your going to keep treating me like a little child, I'll just be helpless!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi, who just motioned him to sit down with him. Which he did hesitantly, the two brothers looking at the moonlight. "Sasuke, don't worry, I'll always protect you, watching you as you get stronger and stronger, until you are able to defend yourself. After all, that's what brothers are for, correct?" Itachi smiled at the barely blushing Sasuke. "Yeah!" _

"Sasuke, I failed..." Itachi sobbed, he had broke his promise.

Later On,

"Shi-kun, Itachi-san, we have a mission now, please get ready." Akeno individually went to each room. Rias waited, leaning her head against the wall between the doors, which opened up at the same time.

"I'm ready." The two opened their eyes, their Sharingans cycled into their Mangekyou, there leader smiled.

**Firmish, Eastern Europe**

"Nani!? They only sent four Devils to help us defend against the Serbians!?" A beautiful blonde girl in armor was shocked. "And there children!? Are you sure you were sent by Lord Gremory-sama!?" She was about twelve, but seemed so mature for her age.

"Yes, I am Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory Clan, and this is my peerage."

"I am Akeno Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet you." Akeno bowed down.

"My name is Shisui/Itachi Uchiha, let's work well together." The two said, their Mangekyou Sharingan still in tact. "Oh? Onee-chan! Their eyes are red!" A little girl behind her pointed at the two's eyes. "I see, Uchiha Clan members, how are members of the most powerful Exorcist clan now Devils?" The woman laughed. "Why you..." Shisui went towards her, but Akeno grabbed him on the shoulder, telling him to stop.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Sylvia van Hossen, a Noble of the Firmish Principality, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sylvia bowed to the four. "And this is my little sister, Maria van Hossen." The little girl ran up to Shisui. "It's nice to meet you onii-chan!"

"Wha..." Shisui had a blush on his face, she was overwhelmingly cute... "Ah! Welcome! I hope you are enjoying our hospitality so far!" A handsome man wearing a red business suit greeted the group with a jolly expression. "I am Vincent van Hossen! It's a pleasure to meet all of you!"

"Rias-sama, how long are we staying here?" Shisui asked Rias, who winked. "A month."

Shisui fell down. "Firmish and Serbia are at war, Hazelrink's forces should appear any day now..." Rias sighed. "This is the first real situation I've had as a Devil, but I'll be ready for it." She smirked at the challenge, as the sun set down.

**8:00PM**

As the fireworks in the festival echoed throughout the landscape,

"Rias, it seems we have tonight there will be a feast for our arrival, it seems we've become quite popular in such a small amount of time." Akeno giggled after saying that. Shisui sighed. "I'm going to explore this place." Shisui walked out of the balcony they were at.

As he walked through the hallways, Shisui admired the paintings on the walls, especially the one about the Napoleonic Wars. "Onii-chan! Do you wanna play?" Maria behind him chirped, making him jump up in fright. He was about to pull out his sword, but he ceased when he saw an excited Maria. "Uh.. sure."

"Tag! Your it!" Maria poked Shisui, who's sweat was dropping slowly. "I guess I'll have to go along with i- WHERE'D SHE GO!?" Shisui yelled out, the small little girl was fast.

Shisui checked every room, disturbed that he walked into a bathroom, a man was in it. "HE- **SLAM!**" Panting, he ran down into the hallway hoping he wouldn't be seen. He heard a giggle behind a bookcase. _Sneaky little devil... _"OOH! I SURE HOPE SHE'S NEAR HERE. I'M JUST GOING TO LEAN AGAINST THE BOOKSHELVE." Shisui teased the little girl, who was holding her mouth to not scream. Shisui then rapidly began to pull the books, hoping there was a special lever.

GABUNK! Maria screamed, a little too long. She opened her left eye, noticing Shisui was gone. "Huhh? Where did onii-chan go?" Maria stepped out of the bookcase, looking around. Shisui appeared right behind her. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Shisui began to tickle the little girl, who began to laugh and scream like mad. "St-stop it!" She begged, Shisui laughing let go.

"How indecent." Sylvia groaned, standing by the two. "Onee-chan! Can Shisui onii-chan stay with us?" Maria clinged onto her sister, Shisui couldn't help but think about how similar they looked to each other. "He's only here for a month Maria, don't be rude to any of our guests, or they might eat you alive." Sylvia said with a sarcastic smile at the end. Maria looked at Shisui with fear. "Just kidding." Sylvia smiled at Maria, who sighed in relief. _  
_

"Sylvie!" Another teenage girl ran up to Sylvia, embracing her in a bear hug. "Charlotte!?" Sylvia gasped. "Yup! Have you missed me? And who's the cutie?" Charlotte asked Sylvia, who replied with a "Very much, and he's a guest of honor, an Akuma." Sylvia explained to Charlotte who jumped around like a kangaroo. "An Akuma! Akuma Akuma AKUMAAAA!"

"Um..." Shisui's eye twitched. Charlotte was an extremely beautiful girl, rivaling Sylvia, Akeno and Rias in the category. She sported long pink hair along with, a seemingly large bust for a young age. She was wearing a school uniform, with a pink ribbon around her neck. "Hello! I'm Charlotte Hazelrink! A princess! It's nice to meet you!" Charlotte bowed to Shisui while lifting her skirt, Shisui bowed. "Uchiha Shisui, servant of the Gremory Family."

"Charlotte nee-chan!" Maria ran into Charlotte, the two began to play with each other. "I see two children playing with each other.." Shisui whispered next to Sylvia. "I could not have said it any better, by the way, what piece are you?" Sylvia said to Shisui. _What piece am I? Is she talking about the Evil Pieces Rias told me before this chapter started? I remember her saying something about a Knight.. _

"You must be a Knight, that long sword is quite visible." Referring to the Kusanagi. "I guess..." He scratched his head, he was kind of bored now. "I see, let's have a sparring match, as a Captain of a Firmish Cavalry Unit, I challenge you to a duel." Sylvia drew her sabre, surprising Shisui. "Your on." He grinned at the invitation.

**Arena, 11:20PM**

"Why are there people here..." Shisui muttered under his breath, though he couldn't hear it over the thousands of people in the audience. "I told them!" Charlotte raised her hand excitedly. "It's just a duel..." Sylvia had her hand on her face. "Shi-kun! I'm rooting for you!" Akeno cheered on for Shisui, who blushed. "Show them what a member of the Gremory Clan can do!" Rias enthusiastically said to her Knight.

"The duel starts when I drop this coin, right now!" The official dropped a weird looking coin, probably Firmish currency, but that was off topic. PING! The coin surfaced the ground, but before the crowd knew it, the two had clashed swords already. "Great form, good amount of power, very nice indeed, fitting for a swordsman of the Uchiha Clan." Sylvia grinned, struggling, she broke off. Shisui jumped back, switching to a reverse grip. He dashed forward to the shocked Sylvia, she barely got the time off to parry the attack. Shisui returned to his normal grip, he began to quickly release a barrage of directional cuts, which was extremely unpredictable against the enemy, who in this case was one under European training and tactics.

WHOOSH! Shisui reappeared behind Sylvia, who quickly turned around to attempt a fatal blow, although she knew it wasn't going to work. The two kept on clashing, until Shisui saw a weakpoint in Sylvia, she had been weakening her grip to move faster with the blade. _I have to time to correctly... _Shisui kept an eye on her grip, she had only been using one hand, which made it easier. _NOW! _Shisui swung his sword to the tip of Sylvia's sabre, making it fall out of her hand. Quickly, he thrusted the hilt into her stomach, making her fall down. "Ow..." Sylvia whimpered, looking up. She realized the tip of the Kusanagi right in front of her. "I win." Shisui said quietly, the crowd roared before the two.

"Here." Shisui offered her his hand, but she grunted. "That would be insult to injury, good match, your already at a level higher than mine, something very little have accomplished." Sylvia complimented Shisui, who smiled at her pride. "Well, you'll just have to get better then me one day, we'll face each other one day in the future." Shisui disappeared right after he said that, leaving the audience in a state of confusion.

**Castle, 3:30PM**

Shisui felt the breeze of wind go through his face, facing the ominous dark night, he was relying on his Sharingan to help him see where his enemy was. "You should be asleep you know." Shisui drew his sword, preparing to strike his leader, Rias Gremory.

"GOMENOSAI!" Shisui continuously bowed down in sorrow as Buchou kept on telling him that it was okay. "Being aware is a good thing Shisui, that's one of your many strengths, try getting some sleep though. You'll worry the others, besides, the Serbians have been reported to been moving their army towards our direction, but there have also been sights of Devils and Fallen Angels, this is confusing." Buchou informed Shisui, who was confused. _Devils and Fallen Angels... _

"They must be stray devils or rebellious Fallen Angels, we'll just have to see tomorrow." Buchou shook off the mixed topic, making Shisui relax a little. _Maybe I should get a little sleep. _

**RUFFLE**** RUFFLE!** Shisui's eyes became larger when he saw two shadows moving along the forest, the Sharingan's awareness amplification was certainly useful at times like these. "Buchou, you should go back to sleep, I'm going to sleep in a little." Shisui said to his master, who nodded, and walked away. _Now just who do you think you are. _Shisui disappeared using his Bodyflick Technique.

Shisui reappeared on a tree, concealing his presence as he tried to close on the two figures. "My goodness Bikou! Shut up!" A girl probably older then Shisui yelled at a boy, also older then Shisui. "Shut it nyan cat, your going to get us caught." Shisui noticed something wiggling around their backs. _Tails..? _Shisui tilted his head as a small reaction. "In fact, we've already been caught. Come out! We specialize in senjutsu, we can sense you a mile away." The boy exaggerated, making Shisui fall down from the tree, landing right in front of them.

"My my, a cutie!" The girl said in excitement, she was wearing a black kimono, she had golden eyes along with a fancy headband. "Look at those weirdass eyes! KAKAKA!" Bikou chuckled at the Sharingan. Shisui asked a simple question. "What are you doing here, tell me and you won't get hurt." Shisui warned the two, who tried not to laugh. "You think you can take us on? PUH-LEESE!" The girl, known as Kuroka Toujou snarled at Shisui. "I'm not kidding, tell me, or I'll force it out of you."

"DON'T ACT SO TOUGH!" Bikou jumped towards Shisui, swinging a now visible staff made of entirely black staff. Shisui drew his sword, blocking it while the Kusanagi was partially in it's scabbard. "Oh? Nice sword." Bikou quickly turned around, sending a large roundhouse kick to his opponent in mid-air. Shisui ducked down, sweeping him off the ground as Bikou landed. "Take this!" Kuroka began to fire concentrated beams of whitish blue energy. _Ki blasts? She's definitely a Youkai. _Shisui canceled it out with a Demonic Chidori on his right hand. The flapping sounds confused the two. "What is that sound?" Shisui quickly changed it to it's Absolute form, making the chirping sounds.

WHOOSH! Shisui appeared behind Bikou, before Kuroka could react, he tried to block it with his staff. The electricity ran through the metal, shocking Bikou, knocking him back into a tree. He let out a spit, smirking. "Your pretty strong. But don't underestimate me." Bikou's staff magically grew in size, shocking Shisui. He was prepared to dodge before Kuroka sent another barrage of energy blasts. _I can't take on the two of them, not unless... _

"KATON! GOUKYAKOU NO JUTSU!" [Snake, Tiger] He blew a huge stream of fire to the two, who quickly began to counter it. While the fireball was being repelled, Shisui put his hand over his face, the Curse Mark expanding more and more. His skin became dark grey, his hair grew, becoming blue. A star shaped black mark came across the center of his face, two webbed hand wings sprouted out from his back.

Meanwhile, the fireball was sent back towards his direction, and it hit directly. "Alright! We won!" The two high fived each other, until they realized Shisui's presence was still there. "What is that..." Kuroka gasped, the two webbed wings protecting Shisui's body withdrew. Shisui gave a menacing glare to the two, who flinched. His eyes, had become a pintwheel shaped. "What in the world are you!?" Bikou growled at the transformed Shisui.

"I am fear itself." Shisui muttered, and attacked the two unprepared beings.

* * *

Yes, Shisui's Cursed Mark Seal Level Two has made it's debut, or official debut in the next chapter. How did he obtain it? That'll be revealed in the next chapter. Along with Shisui's abilities with the Mangekyou Sharingan. So where did I get the idea of Sylvie van Hossen and the Firmish Principality, simple.

Princess Lover, now before you go saying I'm a hentai that knows no better, which I think I am. I really think the whole Firmish Principality and the Hazelrink stuff would be really interesting if the anime was set in a war background, but it didn't in Princess Lover, not surprising. Shisui and Maria-chan are going to get really close, like a real brother-sister thing in real life, never mind. I mean an anime brother-sister relationship, there are going to be four battles in this Arc, and the next Saga will be about Koneko and Kiba.

Now for the Character Profiles!

**Bikou, the Reigning Monkey King**  


Height: 5'5

Weight: 109LB

Affiliations: Chaos Brigade when it first starts, it's really weak right now.

Weapon: Riyu Jingu Bang (Staff)

Personality: Arrogant, Cocky, tends to tease Kuroka, at the same time cares deeply for his teammates, he is also very optimistic and happy, usually.

How Strong is He? He's from Sun Wukong's Clan, what do you expect. He has immense durability, usually being able to swat away any damage that has been inflicted among him. He also wields the staff, which he uses with great proficiency, it can expand, contract, multiply or be on auto-pilot. He can also use Senjutsu and Youjutsu, so overall he's a solid fighter.

**Kuroka, the Exiled Nekomata**

Height: 5'4

Weight: 94 LB

Affiliations: Chaos Brigade

Weapon: Ki Manipulation

Personality: Vulgar, Laidback, she loves teasing people, like Issei or Shisui, doesn't like being ignored or made fun of.

How Strong is She? She can use Ki well, she can also manipulate space, her manipulation of time hasn't been shown in the LN yet so that's a IDK. She is a master user of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, also very scary. Her abilitie to make such a dangerous atmosphere while having a bright smile is very disturbing.

**Sylvie van Hossen, the Grand Duelist**

Height: 5'2

Weight: 97 LB

Affiliations: Principality of Firmish, Firmish Cavalry Unit

Weapon: Decorated Sabre

Personality: She's very prideful and protective. She has trouble expressing her feelings at times, and makes several moments where she mentions her mothers death, showing a deep connection between the two. She loves her little sister and father.

How Strong is She? Well, she's in the category of mediocrity. She's a really good swordsman, but that's really it. She's a human so you can't blame her. She's very quick and nimble, being able to use an extreme amount of finesse and power at the same time during a duel, making her feared by other duelists. She's like the Fiora of this fanfiction. That's actually a great idea, I'll debut her abilities next chapter. She's about the level of... a newly reincarnated Devil, not the Issei calibre one, that's just insulting her.


End file.
